Dopamina
by Heat Spark
Summary: "Descubrir por qué una persona hace lo que hace podría resumirse en una combinación de elementos químicos. Pero ahora mismo es incapaz de asegurar si su acompañante tiene un exceso de dopamina u oxitocina."


**Nota:** Vale, lo admito. _Amo_ a estos dos. Esto se puede considerar como un pequeño escrito sobre el amor, atracción, cariño o amistad entre ambos. ¡O todo al mismo tiempo! Se lo dedico a mi Birkin.

**Disclaimer:** Biohazard no es mío. Es de personas cuyos nombres suenan geniales aquí, pero que en su país de origen son de lo más normales.

* * *

**Dopamina**

* * *

El primer día de Albert Wesker como oficial fue aceptable. No fue perfecto, pero por lo menos pudo hacerse respetar y comenzar a construir un montón de planes útiles (y sobre todo funcionales) para mejorar la ciudad.

El nuevo líder de los S.T.A.R.S. es un hombre de principios y lógica. De esos que son capaces de insultarte sin decir nada altisonante. De los hombres que con los labios son capaces de hacerte sentir como una gelatina que olvidó cómo juntar las letras en el orden correcto para poder decirle que es un bastardo insensible. De los que pueden mejorar una regla o romper la ley con tal de que las cosas se mantengan en su lugar.

Wesker es el tipo de líder al que no le puedes faltar al respeto un día sin que al siguiente sientas que la sangre se te enfría sólo por estar cerca de él. Porque es _tu_ culpa ser tan incompetente, grosero e impulsivo.

Por eso, cuando Birkin le habla con esa forma tan engreída suya, Wesker se tensa y se obliga a sonreír. Raccoon City no es la ciudad más grande de todas, pero sí es una bastante pequeña. A comparación de New York parece un pueblo en donde todos se conocen. Tiene que ser amable, aún cuando conoce al otro hombre desde hace bastante tiempo atrás.

— Me gustas bastante, Al. ¡No muchos oficiales tienen la valentía de juntarse con los civiles! —El científico le da una palmada amistosa. Una que le hace recuperar el ánimo y darle una nueva oportunidad de comprobarle que no es uno de esos idiotas que presumen más de lo que hacen. Birkin bromea en voz alta. No hablan del trabajo, pero el menor hace comparaciones científicas —mayormente químicas— cada vez que puede.

— No muchos científicos salen a beber. — Replica, pensando que Birkin encabeza la lista de los científicos que no han recibido rayos solares desde hace años. Hay algo en el joven Birkin que le parece _adecuado_. No es su forma de vestir, nunca ha visto a nadie más desarreglado en su vida. No es su cabello, que más que denotar conocimiento expresa caos. Tampoco es su sonrisa de niño genio. Es su mirada.

Los ojos de William brillan con ambición.

— Tú tienes un punto. No está mal salir de vez en cuando, ¿eh?

— No. Pero me temo que ninguno de los dos va a poder salir con tanta frecuencia como ahora. Es razonable pensar que esta podría ser la única vez en que nos veamos, en público.

Wesker acerca el vaso de cristal a sus labios y le da un sorbo. El líquido calienta su garganta y le recuerda que no puede llegar mareado a la comisaría.

No obstante, sí que puede embriagarse con Birkin. De soslayo le mira. Alguien tan despreocupado debe ser fácil de engañar, pero el hecho de que no haya hecho referencia alguna de nada más que no sea él mismo y sus logros personales más predecibles provoca que mantenga cierto interés en él. No ha dicho absolutamente nada del virus-G.

Se inclina hacia el más joven y con los labios húmedos le asegura que también le gusta.

Birkin enrojece gradualmente. Quiere decirle que tiene una mujer esperándole en casa, que a su vez es la asistente más leal y cariñosa. Que tiene una hija pequeña capaz de pintarle una sonrisa con tan sólo llamarle "papá". Pero no puede.

Lo que sale de su boca es una risa jovial.

— ¿Puedo llegar a conclusiones apresuradas o me vas a decir por qué me dijiste eso sin que tenga que observarte? — Habla rápido, tratando de ocultar un nerviosismo indiscutible.

La observación, un paso valioso en el método científico.

Como científico, a William le gusta el misterio. No el que está resuelto, sino el que requiere de experimentación. Su trabajo consiste en manipular virus para intentar usarlos en tratamientos médicos o como armas biológicas, a veces no en ese orden. Es teóricamente imposible curar el cáncer o detener una enfermedad degenerativa, pero Birkin es un hombre bastante talentoso y sus investigaciones están dando resultados aceptables; al menos para crear un virus destructor en menos de cinco años.

Descubrir por qué una persona hace lo que hace podría resumirse en una combinación de elementos químicos. Pero ahora mismo es incapaz de asegurar si su acompañante tiene un exceso de dopamina u oxitocina. Sólo puede asegurarse a sí mismo que se le han declarado porque causó un desequilibrio químico en el otro.

Necesita respuestas.

— Digamos que lo consideré adecuado. Nos vemos, William. — El sonrojo ajeno se le queda grabado, en las pupilas, a Wesker. Rojo brillante. — Y no me refería a esa clase de gustar. —Agrega divertido antes de retirarse. Le encanta ocupar la mente del menor sin siquiera besarlo.

Birkin le gusta, y mucho.


End file.
